Taisho VS Can
by Sanwitoop Cullen
Summary: Inuyasha está celoso, muuuuy celoso de... Él?


Taisho VS Can

Inu&Kag

One-Shoot

_Grrr… Guau!!... Guau Guau!!....Grrr…_

Risas. Ladridos. Babas. Pelos. Indiferencia. Mimos. Y una vocecilla muy molesta y aguda.

Kami-sama! Que había hecho Él? Que le había hecho a su cuñada, esa chica parecida a Kagome, de alta estatura y cabellera larga y sedosa color negro azabache, de mirada serena e inexpresiva, además de cuerpo de modelo. Y a su "amiga" Sango, una castaña con cuerpo de modelo y fino rostro, un poco más baja que Kikyou amiga de Kagome también. Suerte que su otra cuñada Rin se encontrara fuera del país, si no ella también habría comploteado contra él. Que le había hecho a Kikyou y a Sango para que se pusieran de acuerdo en su contra y le regalaran a Kagome la forma más molesta y cruel de torturarlo?

¿¿¡¡QUE LE HABIA HECHO AL MUNDO!!??

Ahora por culpa de esa apestosa bola de pelos blanca, rizada y babienta, su preciosa novia Kagome no le prestaba ni una pulga de atención.

Pero eso cambiaria rápidamente.

Porque Inuyasha sabía que su prometida, Kagome Higurashi próximamente de Taisho, no se resistiría a verlo sin chaqueta. Así que simplemente se deshizo de la chaqueta y voló. E Inuyasha se quedó desabrigado solo con la ajustada playera gris, que marcaba a la perfección su bien ejercitado abdomen.

-Aiiiiii que heerrrrmoosoo!!- Ja! Ya cayó! Se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Inuyasha mientras que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Miraaa!! Mira Inuyasha!! Aishh Pepito es taaan hermoosoo- exclamo Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos. Aunque es más que obvio que no se refería a Inuyasha precisamente, sino a _Pepito _su pequeño cachorro frenchpoodle que hacía algunas graciosas piruetas en el piso. Por supuesto que Kagome se lo celebraba y lo premiaba acariciándole frenéticamente la barriga.

Primer intento: _Fallido._

Kagome seguía acariciando al perrito con toda la dulzura de su ser. Ok. Entonces empezaría con la artillería pesada.

Fuera playera, fuera pantalones y fuera zapatos con todo y todo.

Estaba únicamente en bóxers. Ahora Si que Kagome no podría resistirse. Estaba completamente seguro de que en cualquier momento ella se lanzaría a sus brazos y comenzaría un alocado juego de besos y caricias desenfrenadas y fogosas, que terminarían en una noche de pasión, con ambos completamente agotados, abrazados el uno al otro. Como _siempre_. Se recostó nuevamente en el sofá y resopló sonoramente intentando llamar la atención de su bella novia. Ladeó su mirada, esperando ver a Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas y en los ojos la llama de la pasión pero…

Segundo intento: _Fallido._

Nop. Ella se encontraba muy concentrada intentando ponerle un suetercito color azul y negro al perro, quien se movía incómodo, intentando escapar de la prenda.

Inuyasha se encontraba furioso. Muuuy furioso. Ese perfecto cuerpo, el que tanto le había costado conseguir, múltiples rechazos… una que otra bofetada, una serenata, muchos, muchos ramos de flores distintas y costosas, piropos, y clases de: "Cómo conquistar a una mujer difícil" por el "profesor" Miroku y lamentablemente de su hermano Sesshomaru, quien se rió de él hasta que se cansó y decidió ayudarlo. Toodo ese esfuerzo estaba siendo disfrutado por un mugre perro regalo de su cuñada y su amiga.

**FLASH BACK**

-_Es que mi hermanita Kagome siempre había querido uno desde pequeña, y ahora que vive sola no veo inconveniente alguno en que lo conserve, verdad Sango?- dijo Kikyou con una pequeña caja café con algunos hoyuelos a los lados y un gran moño rojo atado._

_-Toda la razón Kikyou, recuerdo que Kagome quería uno, así que ahora que vive sola no vemos razón porque no lo conserve, estoy segura de que estará feliz cuando lo vea…- admitió la otra chica llamada Sango_

_-No hay ningún problema, verdad cu-ña-di-to?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con la mirada fiera puesta sobre Inuyasha._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Pinches viejas y maldita bola de pelos con patas!!- pensó con rabia el peliplata. Estaba harto de ese bendito perro del demonio…hasta parecía que Kagome quería más al condenado chucho ese que a Él… que a ÉL!! Y además de estar siendo ignorado…

¡P_or un pequeño y estúpido perro babiento!_

_¡Por ese…ese… animalejo!!_

Respiró hondo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Una vez más tranquilo se dedicó a examinar todo su alrededor. Su mente se prendió cuando localizó su celular, un Sony Ericsson Walkman color negro con gris, en una mesita junto al control remoto de la TV. Buscó en la lista de reproducción de su mp3 del celular y localizó la canción preferida de su joven prometida. Ella moría porque Él pusiera esa canción y se la cantara al oído. Ella moría por Él, aunque ahora estuviera siendo ignorado. Pero Él no podía caer tan profundamente bajo, y tenerle celos…rencor a ese… pequeño animalito de la creación…

_Todo cambio en un instante_

_pasó cuando te conocí_

_supe que nada sería igual_

_cuando me enamore de ti_

_no te das cuenta cuando te veo_

_que quiero abrazarte y decirte a besos_

_que eres mi corazón_

_mi pedazo de alegría_

_eres mi cielo mi armonía mi vida_

_tu eres mi ilusión _

_la razón porque yo vivo_

_eres el aire que respiro mi día_

_tu eres mi todo amor_

_Tú Tú Tú…_

En menos de lo que vuelva a cantar un Tu tu tu, su prometida Kagome ya estaría en sus brazos acariciándole la mejilla y diciéndole mi amo--

-INUYASHA TAISHO APAGA ESA COCHINADA QUE MI PEPITO INTENTA DORMIR!!!- escuchó que le gritoneo su novia. La misma que lo ha mandado a callar. La misma que le pedía con ojitos que le pusiera esa canción y mientras estaban abrazados se la cantara en el oído. Y todo por un estúpido cachorro alienígena. Porque su "Pepito" intentaba dormir. El estúpido perro intentaba dormir!!

Tercer intento: _Absurdamente fallido_

Inuyasha Taisho de los Monteros no podía creérselo. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Estaba siendo ignorado por su novia… por la culpa de un pulgoso perro pequeño!!

¡¡Su prometida Kagome lo había cambiado por un estúpido, absurdo, babiento, peludo y chillón cachorro canino!!

Pero es que simplemente esto no se quedaría así…el no perdería ante un pequeño animalucho. Ja! Claro que no.

Así que se levanto del sofá, dejando el celular por el camino, con pasos seguros y firmes se acercó a su novia, la abrazó posesivamente por la espalda y comenzó a besarla ardientemente por el cuello, subió lentamente cuando…

PUUFF!

Kagome le había dado un codazo tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago del espasmo que había provocado en su abdomen, además de haber cerrado los ojos, todo del dolor. –¡¿Porque me golpeas Kagome!?- exigió saber cuanto antes con la voz entrecortada y ronca por el reciente golpe.

-Estabas aplastando al pobre de Pepito idiota! Que poca consideración Inuyasha! Acaso querías matarlo?!- gritoneo ella con dolor y los ojos aguados, como si hubieran matado a alguien de su familia, sosteniendo y sobando al cachorro.

Era un simple y corriente perro. Uno babeante y muy feo, (según Él). –Es solo un perro Kagome, los aplastan con más frecuencia y peor a todos ellos haya afuera en la calle y nadie hace tal alboroto como tú- informó tranquilamente para hacerle entender que solo era un perro. _Un simple y corriente cachorro_.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y le tapó inmediatamente los oídos al cachorro, alejándolo de Inuyasha dando unos pasos tambaleantes para atrás.- Eso es!! Quieres echar a Pepito a la calle para que un camión de pasajeros guajolotero lo atropelle!!- gritó muy alterada. –Eres un monstruo Inuyasha! Ya no te quiero menso!!- chilló con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando fuerte a Pepito quien miraba con ¿rencor? a Inuyasha.

Seguidamente, Inuyasha se encontró nariz con puerta afuera del departamento-casa de Kagome, únicamente con sus bóxers, puesto que su ropa había sido echada en su cara y había resbalado hasta el piso. Con la cara petrificada, y un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda recién descubierto pasó lo inevitable…

_Venganza…_

Las venas de su cuello y manos, q se encontraban en un abrumador puño, resaltaban, y mucho. La sangre le recorría desenfrenada las venas.

_Matanza…_

Sus ojos se tornaron de un dorado rojizo, muy intenso. Su mandíbula y ambos puños se encontraban fuertemente apretados, la locura, y las ganas de matar se apoderaron de todos sus pensamientos.

_Matar y vengarse del estúpido perro._

Sentía por todo su cuerpo la sed de venganza, venganza de esa estúpida criatura que había provocado el rechazo, la indiferencia, y una pelea absurda con su amada novia.

_Sii…se vengaría de esa bola babienta con patas._

Porque la persona que más amaba en el mundo, su prometida, su amiga, su confidente lo había echado de su casa… por un perro apestoso!

Una macabra mueca se formó en su rostro y se encaminó a su mansión, preparando su plan.

_El plan con el que se vengaría del baboso de Pepito…_

.........

Kagome estaba de lo más sonriente preparando la mamila de su Pepito. El pequeño aun no sabía comer sus croquetas, y honestamente todavía no compraba comida para cachorro. Pero Kikyou y Sango habían incluido una pequeña mamila cuando se lo regalaron. Q astutas… ¿no?

Pepito estaba chillando en su cunita donde lo había dejado antes de irle a preparar su biberón a la cocina.

-Tranquilo mi pequeño bebe, mami ya lleva tu comida- avisó Kagome mientras se dirigía a la salita, donde el cachorrito reclamaba furiosamente de su presencia. Lo tomó cuidadosamente en brazos, lo acunó y le acerco la mamila. El cachorro la tomó rápidamente y comenzó a succionar ferozmente.

Q tierno. Jamás había visto cosa más tierna y hermosa que aquella imagen que Pepito le daba. Se sentía verdaderamente como su madre. Sobre todo cuando reclamaba su presencia y le daba de comer, o lo arrullaba para que consiguiera dormir tranquilamente. Si, definitivamente ese era un cachorro con suerte.

Seguidamente arrugó el entrecejo de repente. Como era posible que Inuyasha hubiera atentado contra la vida de su Pepito. Es decir… ¿en serio quería echarlo a la calle y dejar que lo atropellaran? Simplemente no podía comprender, como pensaba eso de una cosita tan diminuta, indefensa, hermosa y tierna.

Inuyasha era el rey de los egoístas. Era un egoistota, un monstruo demasiado sexy, cabe decir, pero monstruo al fin y al cabo. Se mordisqueo un labio de pura confusión.

Aunque… que hacía Inuyasha solamente con sus bóxers? Porque no tenía puesta la demás ropa? Mmm…a lo mejor había tenido calor y se la había quitado. Pero estaba haciendo un frio del demonio… bueno ninguna mujer comprendía a los hombres y ella no sería la primera. Así que le resto importancia al asunto, y antes de arrullar a Pepito, lo llevó a la bañera donde le esperaba un relajante y calientito baño.

Sip, quedaría tan limpiecito y hermoso su Pepito.

Y se olvidó de Inuyasha… _otra vez._

.........

Inuyasha sonreía. Si, leyeron bien. Inuyasha SONREIA. Y burlonamente además. Es que Él era tan listo. Ese plan era sencillamente Per-fec-to. Perfectamente perfecto.

Y ahora sí, ni Kagome salvaría al puto del Pepito.

E Inuyasha seguía sonriendo camino a la casa de su prometida. Es que no se cansaba de admitirlo.

Su plan era tan perfecto que el mismo se asusto de la perfección del perfecto plan que había ideado.

No había ningún fallo. Es decir, no debía haber ningún fallo, o todo se iría a la miii…sma caja de los recuerdos.

Llegó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre, ocultando el hermoso y gigante ramo de diferentes y raras flores, además de la costosa caja de chocolates con almendras q _tanto_ le gustaban a Kagome. A los pocos minutos su prometida le abrió con una gran sonrisa, la cual cambio por una intensa cara de desagrado al ver a Inuyasha.

-Que quieres, Taisho? Intentar echar a Pepito a la calle para que lo atropellen?- le preguntó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nop…- confirmó negando con la cabeza, e hizo la sonrisa más bonita y la cara de cachorrito desvalido que más le salía, y le enseño el gigantesco ramo de flores que sostenía detrás de la espalda y los chocolates. Inmediatamente en los ojos de Kagome pudo ver el brillo de la sorpresa y la alegría, y su boca formar una O de la sorpresa. Lo abrazó y recibió el ramo y la caja con mucha alegría. _Ya había caído la pobre ingenua._

Primera parte del plan C. A P. (Chinguen A Pepito): _Completa._

Y tal como él lo había previsto, el bendito animal estaba en la sala, durmiendo de lo más tranquilo, en unas sabanas. SUS sabanas azules preferidas importadas. Mientras q Kagome con un rápido "Ya vengo" desapareció tras las puertas de la cocina.

Segunda parte del plan C. A P. (Chinguen A Pepito): _Completa._

Ni lento ni perezoso tomó al desgraciado animal ese y abrió la ventana para echarlo fuera, pero él comenzó a chillar. Y fuerte. Lo tapó con la manta y justo cuando iba a soltarlo, escuchó:

-INUYASHA TAISHO DE LOS MONTEROS!! QUE FREGADOS PENSABAS HACERLE A MI PEPITO!!?- En la madre, en la madre en la madre!! Estaba frito, y extra crujiente listo para que la ogra que Kagome llevaba dentro, se lo diera en el desayuno a Pepito.

Su querida y delicada prometida, parecía la misma Medusa en ese momento. Pero él no le tenía miedo. P-por su-supuesto q-q no.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos, donde se escucharon cosas caer y romperse, un grito ahogado como de niña que dios sabe quien lo dio, (hahaha apuesto a que fue Inuyasha! xDD) más cosas caerse y uno que otro golpe, Inuyasha se encontraba en la banqueta de la calle con un aura tan venenosa y mortal q ni siquiera su sequito de fans se le habían acercado para acosarlo. Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse, por miedo a que no salieran vivos.

_Su revancha se hacía cada vez más peligrosa... Y personal_

El Pepito era listo, muy inteligente para un cachorro pulgoso, porque justo cuando se iba a deshacer de Él, comenzó a chillar con más fuerza que en otras veces, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Kagome.

_Estúpido, maldito y pulgoso cachorro del demonio._

Ahora su novia Kagome estaba el 1000% más molesta que antes, porque creía que quería que un camión atropellara al mugre Pepito y lo dejara plano en el pavimento.

Aunque… _no sería tan mala idea_…- pensó reflexionando mejor. Bueno, su objetivo era solamente sacarlo de la casa de Kagome, hacerle creer q había desaparecido y consolar a su pobre, triste y desolada prometida, no que un camión atropellara al mugre perro, osea, no era un monstruo sin sentimientos ni corazón, tan solo quería sacarlo de la vida de Kagome, para que el volviera a ocupar el primer puesto en los intereses de ella. Tan solo eso.

Ahora más frustrado y furioso que antes, regresó caminando hacia su mansión.

Ni una sola alma se le acercó, ni siquiera un mosquito, siendo completamente consientes de que si se acercaban se dieran por muertos.

Lo que me lleva a preguntarles… Tiene Miroku algo de conciencia en ese sucia y retorcida mente de pervertido? De seguro ha de tener cucarachas y arañas jugando damas chinas o póker donde se supone debería estar tan preciado valor. La Conciencia. Y al parecer, el estaba más hueco q la atención de Kagome hacia su persona en ese aspecto.

-Inuyashaaa amigo miiooo…- canturreó con una sonrisa tan característica en él mientras se le acercaba y se recargaba en su hombro.

-Fhe!...- una vena sobresalía aun en su cuello.

-Oye y porque tan solitario y amargado?...- una vena sobresalió acompañando a la otra, mientras q su mandíbula y puños se cerraron fuertemente.

-Miroku, cierra tu pico.- masculló el peliplata, en tono sumamente amenazante que paso desapercibido para el ojiazul. Honestamente, no quería si quiera acordarse de la maldita razón de la pelea que había tenido con Kagome. _Jodido Pepito._

Mmm… no deberías estar con la señorita Kagome en este momento?...- _Vengarme del jodido perro _es lo único que pensaba Inuyasha.

-Khe!.-

-Has visto a su nueva mascota? Sanguito y la señorita Kikyou se la regalaron, se llama Pepi.-

Y antes de que terminara su frase, Miroku yacía en la tierra con múltiples moretones por todo su cuerpo y cara, mientras que Inuyasha se había ido más encabronado hasta su mansión, dejando ahí a Miroku a que se lo comieran las ratas.

.........

Un mes.

Un largo, tedioso, fastidioso, y jodido mes, había pasado para que Kagome lo perdonara. Fue tan humillante. El orgullo de los Taisho había sido prácticamente pisoteado por su prometida, y no es que le importara que ella lo pisoteara, q lo hiciera cuantas veces quisiera si eso la hacía feliz. Lo que le molestaba verdaderamente, es la causa del pisotón:

_Pepito._

_Pepito._

_Pepito._

El pequeño e "inocente" de Pepito, había sido la causa principal de la pelea que tuvo un mes y algunos pocos días atrás con Kagome. La causa de la falta de atención de su novia. La causa de su _infierno_ personal. La causa de que ya no hubiera nada de nada.

Hacía más de un mes que Kagome no le hacía cariñitos ni le decía palabras melosas mientras le mordisqueaba sus labios, o le acariciaba sus brazos o abdomen.

Pero hacia más de dos meses que no hacía el amor con ella. Y es que cuando empezaban a ponerse candentes las cosas, el mugre del cachorro chillaba fuertemente y Kagome lo apartaba de un fregadazo y corría a abrazar a Pepito. Y este parecía burlarse de la cara de frustración que el ponía. Y de hecho le parecía que Pepito realmente se burlaba de él (y a mí también me parece xDD).

Pero hoy no sería igual.

Y allí estaban los dos sentados en un largo sofá en la sala de la casa de Kagome, ella leía una revista de chismes, y el aparentemente veía una película de acción en la TV.

Y Pepito dormía. Dormía profundamente. Su prometida lo había bañado, y acariciado, lo alimentó con unas pocas croquetas remojadas en leche, y lo había arrullado hasta que el cachorro cerró sus ojos y sucumbió al sueño.

Ya nada ni nadie se interpondrían.

Había amenazado "amistosamente" a todos sus amigos y familiares de no interrumpir en su plan. Incluso había avisado a su oficina de que no iría hoy a trabajar y no quería q le llamaran bajo ninguna causa… o pagarían las consecuencias. Su celular estaba apagado y los teléfonos de la casa de Kagome los había desconectado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Apago la tele de golpe con ayuda del control remoto, y se acerco peligrosamente a Kagome, gateando felinamente hasta que le arrebato la revista de las manos y ella lo miró fulminante, sintió los labios carnosos y firmes de él recorrerle el cuello, y besarle pasionalmente los labios. Y ella inconscientemente le respondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio.

-Es-espera Inu n-no qui-quiero que nuestro be-bebe nos vea ha-haciendo _esto.-_ dijo ella entre gemido y gemido.

-Shhh, cállate y coopera.- ordenó "amablemente" Inuyasha. La falda de ella ya estaba en el suelo, y con camisa de Inuyasha acompañandola. Los besos ya estaban por todas partes, mientras q él intentaba deshacerse de la blusa blanca de su prometida. La cambio d posición ágilmente quedando ella sobre él. Rodaron un poco y él chocó accidentalmente contra una mesita que tenía un florero encima, el cual se tambaleo y calló finalmente al suelo haciendo un estruendo al romperse. -_Maldita sea.- _pensó rogando porque el perro siguiera durmiendo… pero…

Pepito despertó.

Y con él la conciencia de Kagome… y el poder y sobreprotección de mamá gallina.

Echó a Inuyasha al piso, y corrió semidesnuda a abrazarlo y cubrirle los ojos.

-Inuyasha.- siseo amenazante Kagome –Te dije que no quería que Pepito viera, y casi nos ve haciéndolo.-

-Ay Kag, es solo un perro pulgoso.- respondió el peliplata mientras se levantaba y sobaba el trasero.

-Solo un perro pulgoso?.- Preguntó incrédula –Inuyasha! Pepito no es solo un "perro pulgoso".- dijo imitando ridículamente la voz de su novio. -Es Pepito Taisho Higurashi!! Como puedes decir eso?! Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi bebito.- amenazó mientras arrullaba de nuevo al cachorro.

Ayy si tú, q podía hacerle su delicada y bella prometida? Él la superaba por mucho en fuerza, así que no representaba ningún peli—

-Nada de sexo por los siguientes seis meses Taisho.- finalizó Kagome dándole un beso en la frente al dormido cachorro.

¿¡QUE!? Ella no hablaba en serio. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-No estás hablando en serio verdad Kag?.- preguntó con voz insegura y con la esperanza de que fuera un mala broma.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida amor.- contestó con firmeza la chica, poniéndose la falda y lanzándole su camisa a Inuyasha, luego, se encerró en su habitación llevándose a un dormido Pepito con ella.

Dios santo. Pepito podría haberle quitado la atención de Kagome, de SU Kagome. Incluso la podría estar disfrutando, siendo él quien debería hacerlo. Podría disfrutar del tiempo de Kagome. Pero el sexo… el sexo con su prometida era sagrado! ¡Era algo con lo que ni siquiera el idiota de su hermano mayor y Miroku se metían!

Esto… esto era _guerra a muerte._

.........

_Un año después…_

-Córrele pulgoso!.- Un perro de pequeño tamaño color blanco y de pelo rizado, y un chico de ojos ámbar jugaban en el parque a la vista de una joven. Una joven con una gran barriga de 6 meses de embarazo.

El hombre había lanzado una vara larga de madera y el perro había corrido por ella, regresando a los pocos minutos para dársela a su dueño, con el que jugaba casi a diario, para que este la lanzara de nuevo y así repetir el juego, de vez en cuando, le lanzaba una pelota pequeña.

-Como te sientes amor?.- preguntó el chico acercándose a la joven, besándole cariñosamente la frente y los labios, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba tiernamente la barriga por encima del vestido color azul cielo de maternidad.

-Un poco cansada, pero muy bien Inu, nuestro hijo es muy inquieto.- respondió alegremente.

-Hijo? Y si es niña? Yo quiero una niña que se parezca a su madre.- repuso Inuyasha, mientras que se sentaba al lado de su esposa, y levantaba al perro que recién había vuelto con la vara en el hocico, para ponerlo en sus piernas.

-Pues yo digo que es niño, y quiero un niño que se parezca a su padre.- argumentó con la misma táctica que su esposo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te digo que es niña Kagome, ¿verdad que si pulgoso? Pepito me da la razón.- alardeo orgulloso desordenándole el pelo de la cabeza al pequeño perro, quien en respuesta, ladró alegre unas cuantas veces.

-Pequeño traidor peludo.- murmuró despacio Kagome volteando la mirada hacia otro lado. Inuyasha rió por lo bajo, y se levantó, con el perro bajo el brazo, que movía la cola rápidamente, y sacaba la lengua en señal de cansancio, mientras que con el otro brazo, le ayudaba a su joven y muy embarazada esposa a levantarse, y la tomaba de la mano, rumbo a su coche, para ya irse a la mansión Taisho-Higurashi, después de todo, el doctor le pidió que no se agitara demasiado, por el bien del bebé.

........

-Estás cómoda Kag?.- le preguntó Inuyasha un poco preocupado a su Kagome.

-Si amor, ahora ven y acuéstate conmigo y con nuestro hijo, que sabes que no deja de moverse hasta que te acuestas con nosotros.- le repuso somnolienta, acomodada entre las sabanas y las almohadas de la gran cama.

-De acuerdo ya voy, solo deja llevarle esto al pulgoso.- respondió con una pequeña manta en las manos. Corrió al cuarto contiguo, y le arrojó "cariñosamente" una manta lila a Pepito, quien la atrapó en el hocico, y la llevó hasta su cama. Sii, Pepito tenía un cuarto para él solito. Una gran cama blandita, su propio baño (aunque no se para que lo quiere porque ni lo usa), y su plato para comer, y otro para beber agua, además de miles y miles de juguetes y peluches distintos. (Si antes había dicho que era un perro con suerte, ahora digo que es un bendito perro con más suerte que yo, que escribo esto .)

-Ya duérmete pulgoso.- ordenó Inuyasha mirando de reojo al pequeño animal, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pepito se subió a su cama y acomodó la manta que su dueño le había arrojado, a modo que le tapara del frio.

........

-Kag, segura que estás cómoda?.- preguntó Inuyasha a su esposa. Ésta estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de él, aunque aún no se acomodaba del todo.

-Ayy hombre, ya deja de preguntarme si estoy cómoda.- refunfuñó la joven un poco enfadada, encontrando por fin la posición adecuada y más cómoda para dormir con el bulto entre sus caderas.

-Bueno… no quieres nada?.- ofreció mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Inuyasha si no dejas de ser tan pedante te juro que te daré un catorrazo para que te quedes dormido un buen rato.- resolvió imaginándose si alcanzaría el pequeño florero que estaba de la mesita de noche.

-Bueno, ya pues…- dijo con resignación. - No quieres agua?.- ofreció de nuevo

-Inuyashaa!.- reclamó Kagome haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Jejeje, era broma, ya hay que dormirnos.- le besó con ternura la frente, y la comisura de los labios, al mismo tiempo que le acaricio la barriga.

-Uhm… oye amor, recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a ser papá?.- mencionó la joven con voz cansada, aunque alegre.

-Claro, cómo olvidarlo cielo.- ahora Él le sobaba las manos con extrema ternura.

-Porque primero me abrazaste, besaste, luego me hiciste dar unas cuantas vueltas por el aire y después fuiste corriendo por Pepito? Nunca he entendido como es posible, que algunos días antes hubieras intentado echarlo a la calle a que lo atropellaran, y al siguiente lo abrazaras como si lo amaras, y todo este comportamiento con él, no es que este celosa o algo por el estilo, solo que aun no comprendo porque tu actitud cambio tan repentinamente.- Kagome estaba con la expresión confusa

-En primera mi querida y adorada señora de Taisho, nunca quise echar a la calle, mucho menos que atropellaran al pulgoso, y solo fui por él, porque… mmm…bueno…- Inuyasha dudaba en que palabras serian las adecuadas.- Ay Kagome, escuché tu conversación con Sango y con la modelo de tianguis…- confesó un poco avergonzado, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, que parecía muy interesante en esos momentos.

-Ahh bueno…- respondió por inercia…-¿¡QUE TU QUE!?.- preguntó alzando la voz al comprender la explicación que su esposo le había dado. – ¿¡Inuyasha se puede saber desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas!?.-

-Ay amor, te juro que no fue intencional, pero alégrate de que haya escuchado, si no ahora no estaríamos felizmente casados, todo lo contrario, yo sería un alcohólico empedernido por haberte perdido, y tú te habrías mudado a Suiza o a cualquier otro lado lejano para alejarte de mi y del dolor que te habría causado por mi estupidez.- respondió con franqueza, mirando los ojos chocolates expectantes de su mujer.

-Ay tranquilo! .- replicó con burla la embarazada chica. -Ahora te crees Alice Cullen o qué?.- bromeo con la ceja alzada.

-Que te pasa? Si yo soy mucho más guapo que esa pequeña duendecilla de cabellos raros… ándale, ya duérmete que el bebe y tu han de estar cansa…- calló al ver que Kagome ya estaba dormida, respirando acompasadamente con las manos entrelazadas con las de él.

Ay como olvidar esa conversación…

**FLASH BACK (Narra Inuyasha)**

_Recuerdo que cuando Kagome me dijo que no tendríamos nada de nada durante seis meses, sentí unas ganas de matar a ese… ese… pequeño perro. En que cabeza cabía castigarme, castigarnos así solo porque el perro nos vio (y aun no estoy seguro de que haya visto algo) en una situación tan comprometedora. _

_Intente razonar con ella, toque varias veces su puerta pero no contestó ni una sola vez a todas las veces que la llame. Me fui con la cola entre las patas hacia mi mansión. Esta vez, bastante decepcionado de mi mismo, y también de Kagome. Nuevamente, nadie se me acercó. _

_Cuando llegue a mi casa, me dirigí de inmediato a mi despacho, ignorando la cara preocupada que me dirigió la señora Kaede. Tomé una copa y una botella de vino. A las tres copas, me llegaron todos esos recuerdos de Kagome y yo, antes de que llegara Pepito a nuestra vida. Ahhh esos recuerdos… pero hace tres meses casi, eso se esfumó. Al principio creí q a Kag se le pasaría la fiebre esa de mama gallina. Pero pasaron los días y no disminuyo ni un poquito. Mis intentos fallidos por llamar su atención se fueron a la basura. Y sentí que todo se había acabado entre nosotros, así que fui a terminar con esto, por muy doloroso que fuera, simple: era el pulgoso o yo._

_Llegue a la casa de Kagome en mi gran auto gris, me sentí incapaz de llamar a la puerta, y abrí con la llave q Kagome me había dado. El teléfono de la sala estaba descolgado, y se escuchaba que seguía con la conversación desde su recamara, a puerta cerrada. Tomé con cuidado el auricular y lo coloque en mi oído._

_-Ayy Kikyou ya te dije q no, no seas mensa.- _

_-Mensa tu suegra, y te digo q deberías terminar asi ya: ¡puff!, con el modelo barato de circo.- gruñí en silencio. Ese era el suave apodo q me tenía mi cuñada reservado, obvio q el de ella era modelo de tianguis._

_-Ay no hermana, contigo no se puede, pásame a Sango.- pidió Kagome amablemente_

_-Si, si ya.- se escuchó cómo se pasaban el teléfono._

_-Kag?.- preguntó la voz de Sango._

_-Si Sanwis, como estas?.- supuse q Kagome estaba sonriendo por el tono de su voz_

_-Yo: bien, Miroku: mal, tu prometido le metió una paliza, no anda de muy buen humor eh?.-_

_-Mmm… bueno… no exactamente.- respondió mi todavía novia dudando._

_-Ahora si me vas a decir para que querías un cachorro tan pequeño?.- preguntó Sango._

_-Es que…- _

_-Kagome.- le dijo en tono de reproche._

_-Estaba preocupada: sabes que nunca he sido buena cuidando niños, y la otra noche, mientras estábamos acostados, Inuyasha me dijo que quería tener hijos cuanto antes, eso me aterró, y no es porque no quisiera, sino porque en vez de cuidar al bebé, tendría que cuidarme a mi.- respondió. Wow…todavía no comprendía, pero wow._

_-Y?... ahhh… estás entrenándote con el cachorro no?.- WOW. Ay mi Kagome tan linda._

_-Si.- respondió avergonzada mi prometida. Ahora entendía, y yo de pendejo pensando que ya no quería estar conmigo, ¡¡Ay tan bestia yo!! Colgué el teléfono, y me devolví a la calle, procurando ser lo más silencioso posible, fui a la tienda de mascotas, y compre un costal de croquetas para cachorro, un pequeño collar, y una cama pequeña, para perro obvio. De camino llegué a una florería y le compre unos tulipanes a mi hermosa, preciosa, linda y bella prometida que tanto amo y amaré hasta que la muerte… no, la seguiré amando aun después de la muerte. Que se muera la modelo de tianguis si miento._

_Me regresé a toda prisa a casa de Kag, y toque la puerta, me abrió y su quijada se cayó al piso de sorpresa, cuando me vio llegar con las cosas para el cachorro, le entregué sus flores, saludé al Pepito, lo cargué, y me senté (con Pepito aun en mis brazos) con Kag en el sofá, que aun seguía en shock. Saqué de mi bolsillo un anillo. Me arrodille y le pedí con una gran devoción a Kag, si sería mi esposa._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, me dijo que sí._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-En ese tiempo, aprendí una gran lección, bueno dos, que jamás olvidaré, una: soy un estúpido al sacar siempre las conclusiones más equivocadas y apresuradas, imagínense como me hubiera jodido la vida si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación!! Y Dos: si no puedes con el enemigo…únete a Él.-

--------- (Ya narro de nuevo yo)-----------

Y que creen? Que el bebe de Inuyasha y de Kagome fue un bello niño de ojos dorados, con el cabello negro y las facciones de ambos, así que Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que habría que ponerse a trabajar para que su pequeño Sasuke Taisho Higurashi, tuviera pronto a su hermanita.

Pepito encontró a su Pepita, y tuvieron Pepicitos y Pepicitas, muchos, montones de ellos.

Sesshomaru se encontró accidentalmente con Rin en Italia en un restaurant, ella le gritó un insulto en portugués por haberla empujado intencionalmente y él se lo contestó en alemán, se enamoró de ella por la fiereza q emanaba y lo bella y femenina de su presencia, y porque no se había engatusado con su porte y elegancia, además de su dinero. La conquistó a su extraña manera, y ahora están comprometidos, viviendo juntos con todas la comodidades en alguna pequeña playa privada del mundo.

Sango y Miroku… bueno pues Sango se dedicó a curar a Miroku después de que saliera con múltiples heridas del ataque de rabia de Inuyasha donde lo dejó a manos de las ratas, después de varios meses de insistir, Sango cedió, y por fin se hicieron novios. Luego de tres meses de noviazgo se casaron y tuvieron una pequeña versión femenina de Miroku, obvio que mucho más linda, y se parecía en muchas cosas a Sango, si no la verdad, pobre de esa pequeña.

Que que fue de Kikyou? Su sueño de ser una modelo profesional por fin se cumplió, recorrió el mundo entero con sus pasarelas, y su representante Naraku Kioshi, le propuso matrimonio, ella se aterró y salió corriendo, ahora anda prófuga de su propio representante, aunque de vez en cuando regresa a visitar a Kagome, al modelo de circo que tiene por cuñado, a su pequeño sobrino a quien felicita de parecerse a su hermana Kag, a su amiga Sango y al pervertido de Miroku… aunque no muy lejos estoy segura que aceptará a Naraku, esa persona que se enamoró como loco de aquella modelo de fría, y misteriosa personalidad.

_:_________:_________:________:_

Eiii que onda mis amigos! Acá no que no se de cual me fumé y me entró la ansia de escribir este one-shoot, déjenme les platico: soy niñera, y el… sábado estaba cuidando a un pequeño niño del cual sus padres se olvidan que tienen hijo dejándomelo hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque me pagan y por eso no me quejo. Total, la cosa es que estaba jugando con mi adorable perrita Mimi, el pequeño engendrito estaba jugando con unos cubos de colores, cuando de repente empezó a llorar y me dijo que no lo quería porque no le hacía caso, y que quería más a mi perra (lo cual es completamente cierto) pero como me pagan le aseguré que no era cierto, y le preste a mi perra, jugó muy contento y a mi me pagaron, lo cual me hizo tan feliz…

La conti de marca de amor, no tarda tranquis mis amigas/os.

Una amiga a la q le di a leer el borrador me dijo q le recordaba a una historia, pero quiero q sepan q no estoy plagiando a nadie ok? Respeto mucho eso, y la verdad no me gusta para nada el plagio. Digan NO al plagio.

Ahora promoción de fics: Visiten Marca de amor, Domando tu amor, y Amor sin memoria, y sabe que tengo que todos los nombres de mis fics tienen que tener la palabra amor….

Ahora: les gustó el one-shoot de 15 hojas que me aventé? Muy aburrido? Tomatazos? Abucheos? Un regalo para mi? Un coment?? No lo haga más? Que me ponga a estudiar? Aii eso me recuerda que no he hecho la tarea de vacaciones .

Lo mismo de siempre ok? Inuyasha, las marcas, las canciones, ni Alice Cullen, ni ningún Cullen me pertenece por desgracia… la historia si, que conste que es total y completamente mia, MIA MIA MIA. Ookk? Puede que la idea de esto de los celos de Inu hacia algún animal u objeto no sea nuevo, pero por lo menos a mi me gusto como quedó.

Bueno ya me voii, cuídense y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión siiii??

Kikyou: eiii esperate, como que me voy a casar con ese de Naraku eh?

Yo: aiii yo solo dije q tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano terminarías con el.

Kikyou: ahh y cual es la diferencia?

Yo: que puede q no te cases y vivas en unión libre hahaha.

Kikyou: y quien te crees tu para decidir que voy a hacer o no ah?

Yo: soy la escritora hijilla, si yo quiero te puedo poner de barrendera, o puedo hacer unos elefantes rosados y morados, les crezcan alas y desplacen a los medios de transporte.

Kikyou: ahm estee… pero quiero la mansión de lujo eh! Y también quiero un Volvo plateado así como Edward Cullen, mucho mucho dinero, que Naraku me sea fiel, educado, romanti—

Yo: Oye no hago milagros!! Y ya niña, cállese y vaya a estudiar… uhm… no se vete a ver la película de el regreso de los muertos, o que se yo.

Kikyou: jija de tu p*** ( entran mis dos grandes, guapos y musculosos guardaespaldas y se la llevan a rastras mientras ella sigue gritando e insultando a la hermosa escritora de la gran y lujosa oficina)

Yo: aii chicas, lo que hace el poder no? Bueno ya se despide:

Su amiga Lady_SangoZaory y/o Sanwitoop.


End file.
